Lungs Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Lungs, with Annie and Moby." Annie, a young girl, and her robot friend, Moby, walk into their classroom. Annie wears gym clothes and holds a basketball. Moby wears a basketball uniform and a head band. ANNIE: Phew! That was a great game, Moby! MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: I need to rest and catch my breath. My lungs got a real workout! Annie and Moby sit at a classroom table. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What are lungs? Annie's notebook reads: What are lungs? ANNIE: The lungs are organs. MOBY: Beep. Moby imagines himself playing classical music on a large pipe organ. He is dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. ANNIE: No, Moby, not that kind of organ! An organ is a body part that has a special job. Your brain, heart, and lungs are all organs. An image appears showing where the brain, heart, and lungs are located in Annie's body. ANNIE: The lungs are organs inside your chest that help you breathe. Text reads, lungs: organs inside your chest that help you breathe. ANNIE: They're part of the respiratory system, which is in charge of breathing. Annie inhales and exhales deeply. ANNIE: What happens when you inhale? Annie's notebook reads: What happens when you inhale? ANNIE: You can't see air, but it's all around us. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Air is made of different gases, including oxygen. When you inhale, you breathe in air through your nose or mouth. Text reads, inhale: breathe in air through your nose or mouth. ANNIE: Fresh air rushes down your windpipe, or trachea. An image appears showing how air travels through the windpipe into the lungs. ANNIE: The diaphragm, a muscle under your lungs, helps bring air into your lungs. Your diaphragm moves down and your ribcage pushes out so your lungs have space to fill up with air. An image appears showing what Annie describes. MOBY: Beep. Moby blows up a balloon. ANNIE: Right, Moby. Your lungs are like balloons that get filled with air. The lungs help take oxygen out of the air and into your blood. Your heart pumps the blood throughout the body because every part needs oxygen! An image appears showing how oxygen passes through the lungs and travels throughout the body. ANNIE: After you inhale, you exhale. MOBY: Beep. Moby finishes blowing up the balloon and lets it go. It flies around as the air escapes it. ANNIE: But what happens when you exhale? Annie's notebook reads: What happens when you exhale? ANNIE: When you exhale, you breathe air out of your nose and mouth, and your diaphragm helps push air out of the lungs. Your ribcage pulls in tighter, and that helps push out air, too. Text reads, exhale: breathe air out of your nose and mouth. An image appears showing how the human body exhales. ANNIE: The lungs also push out stuff your body doesn't need, like the gas carbon dioxide. MOBY: Beep. Moby is watching a hamster in its cage. The hamster is running on a wheel. ANNIE: You're right, Moby. Many kinds of animals have lungs. Cats, frogs, lizards, and birds all have lungs. Outlines appear of each animal Annie names. Each outline shows where the lungs are located in that animal. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks into a tropical fish tank. There are two fish in the tank. ANNIE: Nope. Frank and Joey are fish. They do not have lungs. They breathe through gills. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Lungs help you breathe, but they do a lot more. What do your lungs help you do? Annie's notebook reads: What do your lungs help you do? ANNIE: Lungs help you talk. Annie and Moby are sitting on a blanket in a park. Annie’s sister Mia stands near them. She is talking on a cell phone. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: As air pushes out of your lungs, it goes past the vocal cords in your throat. Then the vocal cords can make sounds! An image appears showing what happens in Mia's lungs and throat as she talks. ANNIE: Your lungs can help you sing, laugh, shout, and cry. Images appear showing an opera singer, a young boy laughing, a referee shouting, and a young girl crying. ANNIE: Your lungs can help you communicate. MOBY: Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP! Moby makes a "s-h-h-h" gesture to Mia who is on the phone. Mia stops talking for a moment and growls at Moby. ANNIE: Uh...your lungs can help you growl, too. MOBY: Beep. Moby picks a flower and hands it to Mial. Then he sneezes and blows the petals off the flower. Mia gets made and stomps off. ANNIE: Your diaphragm and lungs help you sneeze to get rid of stuff that bothers your airways. Annie hands Moby a box of tissues. Moby takes one from the box and blows his nose. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Your lungs help you, so how can you help your lungs? Annie's notebook reads: How can you help your lungs? ANNIE: The best way to care for your lungs is to exercise. MOBY: Beep. Moby begins jumping rope. ANNIE: When you exercise, you breathe more deeply and take in more air. Annie begins jumping rope, too. Moby jumps rope faster and faster. As he jumps, he moves away from Annie. ANNIE: So when you exercise, your lungs exercise, too. MOBY: Beep. Moby stops jumping rope. He is now out of breath. ANNIE: And you should stay away from cigarette smoke to keep your lungs safe. An image appears of a burning cigarette in an ashtray. A large red "X" appears over the image. ANNIE: Some people have asthma, which can make breathing a little hard sometimes. Mia uses a hula-hoop as she talks on her phone. Then she stops moving and talking and tries to catch her breath. ANNIE: People with asthma can help their lungs by taking their medicine and following their asthma plan. Mia uses an inhaler and catches her breath again. She smiles. ANNIE: I think I've finally caught my breath. How about you, Moby? Annie and Moby are back at their classroom table. Moby blows up another balloon. Then he ties it off and twists it into a large Moby-shaped balloon figure. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: I'll take that as a "yes." MOBY: Beep. Category:Transcripts